Perfectly Imperfect
by Astra Base
Summary: Chapters following Mal and Natara's life through the perfections and imperfections. Disclaimer I don't own Cause Of Death. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.


**Valentines Day**

**Mal Fallon:**

"So me and Natara have been dating for Two years, _Two years, _okay? And there is no question or doubt in my mind that I love her and I want to spend my life with her, and I plan to let her know today, but I just want to ask that you and Anita _will_ be there?... Yes I know I called twice already... This has to be perf- okay bye now sir" I say as the phone has already cut off. This has to be the most nerve racking thing I've ever done. Getting proposing to Sandra was no problem at all! I guess because that wasn't really love, lets not forget that.

"Was that my dad?" Natara says sneaking up on me, for a moment I feel like i'll just crumble to pieces if she found out early and I ruined the surprise.

"Um... How did you know?" I ask trying to look innocent. No I wasn't bugging your parents about proposing, not at all

"You look very nervous, should I tell him to stop bothering you?" She looks concerned, after she heard about the "adventure" with her dad she's wanted to know everything that goes on with the two of us.

"No, its fine, I actually called him... to ask how your mother was! she's doing great really, you should go visit sometime!"

"I see what your trying to do there! I'm a profiler, remember? I can easily tell when you're lying, especially because you're so bad at it!" She jokes. We both laugh at her because we know it's true when it comes to lying to each other. I personally am surprised that she didn't guess that I was going to propose to her already!

"Good, you're laughing, you won't be soon." Lieutenant Charles butts in "We have what seems to be a double homicide of a married couple on Fort Drive. Kai is already down there, here's the folder..." He starts to walk away then turns around

"I trust you can handle it? With today being Valentines day and all...?" Natara and I quickly nod, as we have started preparing to leave the precinct.

* * *

In the car the grim reality sets down on us. Natara's driving my car because we have some-what sorted out this taking turns system as I read the document.

"Lindsay and Aaron Peyton, both 21 year old high school sweethearts" I say breaking the silence "History repeats it's self, as they were on a couples retreat as well."

"The Spinnerette case? We closed that a while ago"

"I know but... They were all so young"

"And we're just ancient!" she tries to joke

"Yeah, nothing happens to old folk"

* * *

When we got to the scene I immediately knew something was off. There was no police tape, or police cars just complete and utter silence. It was the right adress for sure, but there was no sign that anyone had been there for months. Actually there were fresh footprints leading to the door where the grass had overgrown on to the stone path. The house was large but in shambles and the wood on the roof had rotted while the brick of the house grew moss.

I glanced at Natara and she nodded at me and drew her gun. We walked inside, the door opened with ease although it made a loud creak.

"Mal, look" Natara pointed into the corner where an elderly couple are sitting at a table suposedlt playing chess. I knew they were placed there and so did Natara. The mans hand had an elastic wrapped around it with a note. It smelled as if the people had been missing and dead for a while now, a week at the least. I briskly walked over to the man making out the letters "N A" on the paper.

"No!" she said not to soon, a paper thin tripwire was right at my feet. I back up to her and smile a thank you.

"We have to call this in"

* * *

The forensic team is onsite within minutes, on the phone Natara and I are ordered not to move so we stand and wait. It's an awkard quiet between us because we, once again, have been tricked. I'm angry and Losertenant who set us up. But I'm only met with confusion when he comes barreling in the house asking

"What are you doing? You're on the other side of town!" His face is red

"Nice to see you to?" I quip "But we've been standing here for an hour so can we please move?" He nods, not getting any less angry

"Who changed your GPS?" he whispers "I saw that your destination was changed, did you do this?"

"No sir, this was all a misunderstanding, we had no intentions of coming here" Natara says calmly, another thing I love about her- how she can seem cool and relaxed during a Chuckles meltdown.

"Well someone wanted you to be here, I'm putting you off the case right now, Blaise and Jeremy can take over" My attention drifts the watch the Lieutenant is wearing. Wow, It's three already?

"Yeah, thanks. But um..." I consider mentioning that we had a deal, that I could leave at three thirty but decide against it "Nevermind"

"You two are dissmissed"

* * *

"Nat, come over at 5 okay? I want to take you some where special" I say into the phone.

"Somewhere fancy?" She asks'

"Very, try to look your best- but thats not hard for you, you're always the most beautiful person I will ever meet."

"Stop! you're being so cheesy!"

"See you tonight?"

"Definately!"

* * *

Natara arrives at my door looking stunning. I mean I've never seen her more beautiful, I guess I will on our wedding day- that is if she says yes.

"Stop drooling" she jokes punching me on my arm gently. We both smile goofily at eachother as I take her hand and lead her out to my car. Although its her turn, I drive because she has no idea where we're going.

* * *

As we get out of the car on the way to our location, a fancy upscale resturaunt in the San Francisco called Quince. The resturaunt is decked out in cream, white and dark brown decor and Natara is amazed. I don't want to admit it but Raj is paying for this, he requested and although I refused so many times optiong to just go to Seans, he told me that he wanted this to be perfect.

"Wow... This is so... Beautiful" Nat's grin is so wide and she looks so happy. Even I am amazed with this night, although it hasn't even started. Glancing around the crowded resturaunt I can see Raj and Anita stitting in a booth diagonal to where Natara and I have reserved a place.

We only order the cheapest things on the menu but enjoy it so much. After dinner, we are sipping our drinks talking about our families. Natara is talking about what her parents wedding was like and I stand up.

"Natara, from the first day I met you I knew we were going to have something special. Even though you would'nt let me call you Nat or give you anything like that but, the point it" I feel as if all the eyes in the resturant are on me "I love you. I want to wake up to you every morning, and go to sleep with you every night. I want to grow old with you and die with you right next to me. I want to live a wonderfully long and happy life with you. Every day I spend with you is special, and I want that for the rest of my life. I want to make you happy in every way possible. You're the reason I wake up in the morning and you're the reason I will continue to wake up. Natara, I love you and I want to be with you forever" I take a deep breath and flash her a smile "So will you marry me"

"YES!" Natara jumps up and hugs me, and we both feel as if we're going to die of happiness. As she plants a soft kiss on my lips I know I love her and with every passing second, our love gets stronger.


End file.
